


Cemetery

by Greekgeekofmlp



Series: Scary stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fucked Up, Macabre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp
Summary: A dude goes for a walk to see his sister, this is what happens.





	Cemetery

****

_ Tap tap tap. _

The boy drums his fingers on the tabletop, waiting for something to happen. Boredom had overcome him long ago, and had intensified over the hours. Plans flitted through his mind. In one ear, and out the other.

March through the pumpkin patch? No, It just rained an hour ago.

Go to the antique shop? Nah, they’re closed today.

Walk in the woods? Nope, like he said before it had rained only an hour ago, and it was getting dark.

Then he had an idea. Why doesn’t he go visit his sister. It was nearing Halloween afterall.

After an agonizingly long walk, with only intrusive, cold thoughts accompanying him he had arrived. Of course, since the raining had only died down, it had been replaced with virga.

He hunched into his thick, wool hoodie. The iron rod gate creaked as it swung open, allowing the young man to trudge into the gloomy place.

And then he stopped. He gazed onwards to the slab of stone in front of him. A smirk sprawled across his face as he stooped down to it. Memories flashed about at the familiar name engraved in stone which sat in a pool of silvery moonlight.

_ How long has it been, now? _

He shook the thought away and gathered himself, lifting his now muddied knees from the moistened ground.

****  
  


He slumped down into the cushy couch, running his fingers through his hair.

_ So much to do tomorrow. _

He sunk deeper into the comforting warm that  _ it _ had happened upon. His eyes felt heavy, as he descended further down, still. He could still feel the warm red enveloping his fingers, and the sound of grinding bones still filled his ears. A phantom sound. A cacophony in which brought him comfort, in which he enjoyed. He drifted off into his own little world of heinous acts.

****  
  


Light filled his burnt-sienna brown eyes, making him wince.

_ Why did he wake up? _

He didn’t know until it happened again. A piercing scream echoed through the otherwise silent night. A screech that sent shivers down spines and made blood curdle. But he shook with delight, and it happened again.

Lights on his street flickered off one by one, and he sensed some sort of presence. A presence in which he welcomed with open arms.

Then he felt what the presence actually was, and his blood shrunk to the core of his veins. The stench of blood filled his nostrils, a scent that would normally fill him with euphoria. The front door squeaked open.

He saw the gnarled fingers curl around the frame, and the glint of white in the shadows. A dim glow of crimson, growing brighter, and closer.

And then it was dark again.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case you didn't catch on, he killed his sister on the couch and did some fucked up shit to her. I'd rather not get into detail, it's that bad.


End file.
